Of Pink-Haired Dragon Slayers and Blonde Celestial Mages
by vrea
Summary: There's nothing like coming home and being in love. –one-shot #4
1. simple

so i guess this is gonna be the brain dump for all my nalu drabbles

* * *

It came to her one day, when they were lying in their bed, their legs tangled in a heap under the covers. The sunlight streamed in and it's rays illuminated his face in long, rectangular stripes, making him seem like some sort of... some sort of sleeping idiot.

She grinned. _Her_ sleeping idiot.

Shs shifted little so that her face was propped up on the pillow better, allowing her a better view of his face. She was careful not to wake him, though. Even if she adored his awake, rambuctious self, she found sleeping, peaceful Natsu just as endearing.

She let her eyes wander over his facial features, from each individual lock of mussed, pink– no, _salmon_ hair, to his shut eyes, to his nose, to the the corners of his chapped lips. (Lips that she made sure to kiss every single day.) Her gaze traced over the jagged scar on his right cheek, the patch of skin darker than the rest. She knew he wore that scar proudly, because it was proof that he had _beaten_ Zeref, _won_ the battle. Needless to say, she was proud too.

A fond smile spread onto her face when recalled the day they'd gotten together – He had simply stared her in the eye and said "I like you, Lucy." as if it were the most natural thing in the world. In the midst of her light confusion and blushing and fast-pounding heart, she had seen the sincerity and emotion in his onyx orbs and straight up _melted_. When she'd next spoken, the words came to her easier than the phonics she'd learned in _kindergarten_. "I like you too, Natsu."

From then on, they were even more inseperable than before. He went _everywhere_ with her, shopping, eating, occasionally even on _transportation_ when the location was far – usually she took pity on him and they walked the distance together – away. They were also _always_ physically linked in some way, be it holding hands or Natsu's arm around her shoulders, or even their knees knocking against each other's when eating at the table.

And as that "like", that attraction progressed into love, – or maybe it had just been love the entire time – they were closer than ever, if possible. It was at that time when she realised it wasn't the huge gestures or the expensive presents, but really the little things that mattered, that truely showed the way he felt for her.

It was the way his eyes never strayed from hers when they were having a conversation, the feeling of security she had whenever his arms encircled her body for a hug, the soft good morning and good night forehead kisses, how he always squeezed her hand to show his support in the things she did... She could go on _forever_ about the things they did.

It really was strange, how comfortable they were with each other. There were never any awkward silences, never any too-close or too-far's. With him it was always just right.

"Lucy, you weirdo." His voice brought her back from her thoughts, and she beamed when her line of sight met with his. _There_ was the beautiful onyx she loved so much, full of warmth and compassion and _feeling_.

"What are you doing, smiling to yourself so early in the morning?" The words came out in a low, teasing rumble, and she knew he didn't mean anything behind them. He yawned and rubbed sleepily at his eyes with one hand, while the other sought hers.

Her fingers tingled where they were intertwined with his, and when she looked at his form, slightly glowing in the sunlight, she understood that _this_, this feeling, this closeness, this bond, was she wanted to have for the rest of her life.

"I was just..." She paused, her breath hitching when she felt the intensity of his gaze on her. "...Thinking."

"About what?"

"How easy _this_ is, how easy _we_ are." She laughed, amused by her own thoughts. "Is loving you supposed to be this easy?"

His eyes were positively twinkling when he replied.

"Is it not?"

* * *

ah, 12 am here but damn does it feel good to write in past tense again.

your reviews are actually what keep me going :)


	2. stargazing

set during the one year gap

* * *

He often wonders about the life he left behind.

A life with nakama, with friends, with _family_.

It's New Years, now, and he can't help the stabs of reminiscence as fireworks explode into the night sky, boisterous laughter and wide grins of his nakama taunting him as it echoes in his ears and appears in front of his eyes.

For one moment he's back at the guild hall – Cana's getting the newbies to drink, Laxus is glaring at everyone, Erza's enjoying her strawberry cake in the corner with Wendy, Gray's stripping – Juvia swooning at the sight, Gajeel's trying not to smile as Levy–definitely drunk–spins around in a ballerina's tutu, and Lucy–

His breath hitches and as quickly as the scene formed _seconds_ ago, it disappears, and it's just him and the wind and the rustling of the tree leaves.

"Natsu," a childish voice calls, and he doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is.

"I brought back some fish," Happy says, gripping said fish in his paws as he lands on the ground, retracting his wings.

"Good job, buddy," Natsu gets up to pat the exceed's furry head.

He treipses toward the pile of twigs and dead leaves not far away, carefully lighting them up with fire from his palm.

The pile flares up, and for a second it's almost as if _she's_ dancing in that flame, her blonde tresses licking at the sky as she _burns_, white hot like a morning star.

He shakes himself out of it, hastily grabbing a trout from Happy and proceeding to gut it with a knife he brought along.

"Ew!" Happy grimaces and shields his eyes, spinning around so as not to see the act. "Don't do it in front of me like that!"

"It's just some organs and blood, Happy–"

Blue furry paws go up to flatten cat ears as the feline chants, "Lalalalala~ Not listening!"

Natsu snickers. "You're just like Lucy. You're both such weirdos!" He starts gutting the next fish Happy brought back.

"You're lucky she isn't here," the exceed huffs, "she'd kick you into the next New Year!"

Natsu shudders as he recalls all the times he got slammed into a wall after Lucy woke up to find him in her bed, _again_. He finishes the–'disgusting', as Happy calls it–process, stabbing a sharp twig into each fish before handing one to his companion.

Neither speak while they cook their fish – eating together has never been the same ever since they left the guild a few months back. There's always this lingering, empty feeling that surrounds the area, a sense of something _missing_.

Natsu knows, full well, what it is – or more precisely, what used to fill that space.

A heartbeat of silence.

"Hey, Natsu?" Happy's voice is tentative and sombre. If he's being honest, he knows what the exceed wants to say – it's on his mind too.

He hums in response, tearing off a chunk of fish to chow down on.

"When–" Happy hesitates, unsure. "When are we going back home?"

He freezes, almost choking on a fish bone.

The longing that hits him out of nowhere is sudden, immediate, and effective. He wants to go back, wants to fight with Gray; challenge Erza; sleep over at Lucy's place; throw fruits at Gajeel to get him off stage; watch Romeo and Wendy and Asuka grow; drink some more of that _delicious_ fire whiskey Mira makes; wants to return _home_.

But... he _can't_. Not right now. He grits his teeth. He's not strong enough yet.

"Natsu, the grass is burning."

He yelps, springing up from his seat while hurridely patting his pants.

Sure enough, chaos ensues as the duo try to put out the rapily-spreading fire.

After a _excruciating_ amount of timr, the pair find themselves lying on the ground, pressed against itch-inducing grass as they struggle to catch their breath.

(All of the fish Happy brought back are still smoking in the corner and their bag of emergency medical supplies are charred beyond recognition.

_Really_. Don't ask.)

All of a sudden Happy bursts out laughing, the tension in the air dissolving through the peals of pure entertainment. Natsu finds himself chuckling too.

He glances up into the night sky, watching as the stars twinkle brightly in their positions. A familiar shape catches his eye and he smiles while a pang of wistfulness tugs at his chest.

"Look, Happy!" Natsu exclaims excitedly, "A constellation!" Onyx eyes soften as a memory glazes over. "Lucy taught me some once."

Natsu can tell he has his blue-furred partner's attention at the mention of her name – Happy's ears twitched a little in the peripheral of his vision.

"See? There's Canis Major!" His arm extends as he traces the outline of the constellion. For reasons unknown he can still feel the ghost of _her_ hand wrapped around his as she guides him to do the action he is repeating now.

"Lucy says to think of him as a bigger Plue," her words come to him as easily as breathing, "since Plue's Canis Minor and all."

Happy nods, and the two fall back into companionable silence, caught up in the crashing waves of nostalgia that bring back thoughts of their blonde best friend and partner.

It suddenly dawns on him, how much he relies on her presence. It's as if a chunk of him is missing, because that weirdo had _grown_ on him throughout the past few years. These months without her are just... _empty_.

"I miss her, Natsu."

"Yeah, me too."

He stares up into the night sky and lets the stars remind him of her – bright, shining, and ever so _beautiful_.

* * *

and it's present tense once more! sorry if i get some of the grammar mixed up oops transitioning is hard D: do point it out to me if you spot some mistakes! thanks!

also y'all are so sweet thanks for your reviews muah


	3. swearing

this one is **rated T for swearing**, but honestly if you don't mind then just go on ahead :D

* * *

"Ma-ma." Lucy cooed softly at the smiling child in her arms, gently bouncing him in her hold.

Little Ash Dragneel gurgled in delight and swatted his tiny hands at his mother's nose, his onyx eyes sparkling as he looked up at his mother.

She couldn't help but melt as she stared at her little boy of six months – he really was the most beautiful thing in the universe. With his mother's blonde hair and his father's stunning eyes, Ash was an _adorable_ baby.

"Ma-ma." She repeated, slowly dragging out each syllable for her son's comfort. Lucy didn't care _what_ Natsu said, 'Mama' would _definitely_ be his first word. She would make sure of it.

"A– Ah!" He grinned and clapped his hands together.

Not quite what she was aiming for, but hey! She was going somewhere!

"Ma..." Lucy purposely elongated the 'M' sound as she lifted up a hand to caress Ash's cheek.

He nuzzled into his mother's touch as an incoherent sound emerged from his throat. Preoccupied with her – cutecute_cute_ – child, she didn't look up when she heard the door open.

"Hey, Lucy! I'm back with the diapers–" Natsu only managed to get that far before his toe collided into the table leg, sending stabs of pain shooting right up his foot.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck _fuuckkk_!" He hissed the words as he hopped towards the couch, his hands abandoning the diaper pack to instead clutch at his throbbing toe.

"_Natsu_, don't swear in front of Ash!" How many times did she have to tell him, honestly?! She slapped her hand to her forehead in exasperation. What if her precious baby caught onto it?

"_Shit_, I'm sorry, Luce, just– _fuck_, it hurts!"

"There you go again!" She huffed, though her brows pinched together in worry for her idiot of a husband.

"F– Fuck!"

She froze when she realised the word had come from somewhere below her. _Pleasenopleasenopleaseno–_

"Fuck!"

Lucy paled as she slowly angled her head downwards to meet her gaze with her son's ecstatic one. The blonde boy looked positively _delighted_ with himself, a happy noise escaping his lips while he clapped.

"_No_..." She breathed, horrified. "No, no, no, no, _no_."

"Fuck!"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

It was safe to say that Lucy Dragneel did not speak to her husband for the next three weeks.

* * *

it's gonna be one am and i think i have a problem :)

love y'all goodnight


	4. pink and yellow carnations

or the reunion we all deserved. thanks for nothing, mashima. where is our nalu canon. (i'm joking okay i love mashima BUT OUR CANON NALU-) i need to calm down. this is an au where fairy tail didn't disband, but natsu and happy still left, by the way :)

enjoy!

* * *

_" there's nothing like_

_coming home _

_and being in love, "_

_\- jeremy zucker, we're f*cked, it's fine_

* * *

He thinks of her, sometimes, when he's gone.

Only sometimes, he tells himself. (It's not; he does it all the time.)

He thinks of her sun-kissed hair and her warm brown eyes, of her soft hands and heart-fluttering smile, and for some reason those thoughts alone are enough to make him melt, enough to get his heart racing and also enough to make his heart hurt.

It's only sometimes.

* * *

She thinks about him, sometimes, when he's gone.

Only sometimes, she tells herself. (It's not; she does it all the time.)

She thinks of his cherry blossom hair and his exhilarating onyx eyes, of his calloused hands and heart-stopping grin, and for some reason those thoughts alone are enough to make her smile, enough to get her heart racing and also enough to make her heart hurt.

It's only sometimes.

* * *

He and Happy are passing by a flower shop, one day, when a strong smell catches his attention.

It's coming from one of the flowers, and it intrigues him so much that he _has_ to figure out which one it is. He sniffs around the flower-filled baskets and pauses at a pretty yellow one. Its colour kind of reminds him of Lucy.

He reads the little plaque on the basket, and it says _yellow carnations. _The shopkeeper comes over and gives a polite smile, gesturing to the flowers and giving their meaning. _I__t means __rejection and disappointment_, the shopkeeper says, and it suddenly strikes him, makes him wonder if _L__ucy_ feels that way, after what he did? He brushes the thought off. _N__o way_, he thinks, _she's too nice and understanding for that_.

He leaves the flower shop with a slightly heavier heart, his mind plagued with thoughts of golden smiles and trusting chocolate eyes that scream kindness.

* * *

She's browsing flowers in a flower shop, one day, deciding on one to give to Juvia to congratulate her and Gray getting together, when a bright flower catches her attention.

Her fingers skim across basket after basket of flowers, brushing against the many soft petals before pausing at a pretty pink one. Its colour kind of reminds her of Natsu.

She reads the little plaque on the basket, and it says _pink carnations_. The shopkeeper comes over and gives a polite smile, gesturing to the flowers and giving their meaning. _I__t means 'I miss you'_, the shopkeeper says, and it suddenly strikes her, makes her wonder if _Natsu_ even misses her at all, after what he did. She brushes the thought off. _N__o way_, she thinks, _or else he wouldn't have left like that_.

She leaves the flower shop empty-handed, but with her heart ten times heavier, her mind plagued with thoughts of blinding grins and gleeful coal eyes that scream confidence.

* * *

Happy finds him lying on the bed of their motel one morning, gaze trained on the ceiling and mouth set in a hard line. The exceed takes one look at him and knows exactly what's happening.

_Stop pining and do something, dumbass_, his feline partner says. _J__ust write a card to her, or something._ _Y__ou're not going to achieve anything by staring at the ceiling_.

_I'm not pining,_ is his first indignant response. But when the exceed's words really start to sink in, he doesn't move for a moment, shocked. It's the wisest words he's heard coming from Happy's mouth.

But he decides his blue, furry partner is right, hopping off the bed and finding a little piece of paper to write something on. He falters at the blank sheet, recalling a time when _she'd_ be the one doing the writing, while he'd just watch over her shoulder, fascinated with her handwriting and the swirls of ink on paper.

He shakes himself out of it and puts the pen to paper, but his mind is as blank as the sheet he's writing on. It's just... what is he to say? He'd left her with nothing but a hastily scribbled note, and this will be the first time he's attempted contact with her in three months. He tries writing about his and Happy's adventures, but the words feel forced and don't flow the way hers used to do. _S__he makes it seem so easy_, he laments, as he cancels out the previous sentences. More trial and error occur, and before he knows it there's only a small space left in the corner of the paper.

He takes a while to think about it this time, reaching into his heart and pulling out the three words he wants to say to her the most.

_I__–_ He cancels that out, suddenly remembering that he's writing for Happy as well. _W__e miss you_.

He calls out to the feline and walks out of the motel room, his sights set on the post office in the distance.

* * *

Levy finds her lying on the bed of her apartment one morning, gaze trained on the ceiling and mouth set in an emotionless line. The blue-haired girl takes one look at her and knows exactly what's happening.

_Stop pining and do something, Lu,_ her female best friend says. _You need to stop dwelling on it and move on. You're not going to achieve anything by staring at the ceiling._

_I'm not pining_, is her first indignant response. Levy sends her a look and she caves, sighing as she turns to face her guest. _It's been three months, Lu,_ Levy's voice is soft and sympathetic, _you need to start letting go. You won't be able to get through the next nine months at this rate._

She decides the shorter girl is right and gets out of bed, receiving an encouraging smile as she does so. Levy, oh sweet, supportive Levy hands her the stack of mail she'd collected on Lucy's behalf as she came in. She sends the blue-haired girl an appreciative look and starts opening the letters. Majority of them are spam, a few are from her subscription to Sorcerer Weekly, and finally, at the bottom of it all, is a small envelope.

_To: Lucy, 23 Strawberry Street, Magnolia Town._

_From: Natsu and Happy_

She can't help it; tears start to pour and her heart _aches_ with longing for them. Running a finger over the messy characters, her vision blurs as she remembers a time when he'd be the one reading her words while she writes, enveloped in his natural, comfortable warmth as he watches over her shoulder.

With trembling fingers, she opens the envelope and lets out a watery laugh at the contents. Most of the paper is scribbled on, and there's only a small corner of the letter with words that are vaguely legible. _I__–_ Her breath hitches when she sees the cancelled alphabet, _We miss you_.

The dam breaks and Levy is there for her to hold as she cries, her heart _wrenching_ and her sobs only a muffled word of _Natsu_.

* * *

He doesn't receive a letter back but that's okay, because he's always on the move anyway, and he knows she knows it too.

Seeing the occasional article on her in Sorcerer Weekly is enough; she's always smiling in those photos, looking radiant and _happy_, and he's perfectly fine with just knowing that she's alive and well.

Happy calls him out for being "obsessed" with her, every time he picks up a magazine to scour for news on her, but he disagrees. He just cares for his female best friend, is all.

* * *

She doesn't write a letter back but that's okay, because he's always on the move anyway, and it hurts but she knows it too.

What hurts most is the lack of articles on him in Sorcerer Weekly; she's always keeping an eye out for news on burnt villages and forest fires, but nothing on him ever comes up and she's definitely _not _fine, not knowing if he's alive and well.

Gajeel calls her out for being "obsessed" with him, every time she picks up a magazine to scour for news on her, but she doesn't say anything. He apologises for being insensitive later on, probably courtesy of Levy, but she doesn't mind much, because it's true. She just hates how she can't stop caring for her male best friend, is all.

* * *

It's the fifth month, and when he catches wind of a blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail getting injured badly, he _panicks_.

He drops his training and _runs_ to the nearest magazine shop, frantically browsing through multiple magazines to find news on her. It takes an agonising two minutes for him to find the right magazine, flip to the right page and stare into brave brown irises. She has bandages _everywhere_, her left leg is up in a cast and she has her right hand in a sling. Happy takes in a horrified gasp beside him but he doesn't notice, anxiously reading through the passage.

She'd gotten injured on a mission to fight against a few bandits. She'd defeated them easily, but while she'd been retrieving the goods from the bandits' truck, the bandits had pushed her onto the road and had driven the truck over her right arm in their haste to get away. She'd severely twisted her leg trying to run after them, and Virgo had to carry her to the nearest hospital while Loke went to bring Wendy, Charle and Pantherlily over.

He has to resist the urge to get Happy to fly him back at that instant, burst through the hospital doors and demand if she's okay. Her body looks so _broken_ in the photo and he wants nothing more than to stay by her side and watch over her while she recuperates.

_But she has Wendy_, he chides himself, _you have to finish mastering Igneel's technique_.

So he stays put, ignoring Happy's concerned look as he trudges back to the forest he'd been training in.

* * *

It's the fifth month, and she's gotten herself injured. Badly.

Wendy dozes off in the chair next to her, Pantherlily crosses his paws and keeps one eye on the door, while Charle is curled up on top of Wendy's head.

She takes a moment to inspect herself, like she'd done over a million times since she'd woken up in the hospital bed. She has bandages _everywhere_, her left leg is up in a cast and she has her right hand in a sling. She still remembers Wendy's horrified gasp when she'd rushed in, her hands out and ready to heal. She can't thank the little navy blue-haired girl enough, honestly, for all the times she's had to heal her.

Her gaze lands on the two exceeds and her eyes unconsciously search for another one, the sense of something _missing_ suddenly hitting her. She half expects them to burst through the hospital doors in an instant and demand if she's okay. She'd never gotten this severely injured without them by her side to watch over her before.

_But you have Wendy_, she chides herself, _you don't need those two to heal completely._

But she does, because even after all her external wounds close, there's still a huge, bleeding gash in her heart caused by a pink-haired man, an exceed, and a hastily-scribbled note.

* * *

The next time he winds up in a motel, he looks up and down, left and right for a piece of paper to write on, and he finally finds one in a drawer.

_I'm sorry_, he manages to get out, this time, but he finds that after he writes those two words he can't bring himself to say anything else. Because he's not just apologising for not being there for her recovery, he's also apologising for leaving like that, for abandoning her without a word.

He doesn't say anything to Happy when he goes out to deliver this one.

He hopes it's enough.

* * *

The next time she goes to collect her mail, she's completely healed (thanks to Wendy, of course) and intent on clearing out the one-month-old letters in her mailbox.

The small envelope just says _from Natsu_ this time, and she feels something in her heart mend a little.

_I'm sorry_, is all that's written. There's a little corner of disappointment that pokes into her chest. She knows he's not just apologising for not being there for her recovery, he's also apologising for leaving like that, for abandoning her without a word.

It's not enough. (She wants them back.)

* * *

He still thinks of her, sometimes.

It's not, he admits internally, he does it all the time.

He'll lie, faced up, on the grass, stare into the night sky and admire the constellations. The stars twinkle back at him and he wonders if those are her spirits telling him they're watching over her, that she's safe and sound. He hopes they are.

And other times he'll hear the crack of a whip, pick up the chanting of '_open, gate of the__–_' and he'll _spin_, his scarf whipping at his face, to search for the source, because _maybe__–_

It never is, though, and he's left with this empty hole in his chest.

* * *

She still thinks of him, sometimes.

It's not, she admits internally, she does it all the time.

She'll be walking on the street, the sun blazing in the July sky, and its sweltering heat will drench her back with sweat. She's reminded of his fire, flaring brightly and hotly but giving her a comfortable warmth. She wonders if this is heaven's way of telling her he's still somewhere out there, burning like the sun, that he's safe and sound. She hopes it is.

And other times she'll see the flash of a checkered black-and-white scarf, feel the strong heat of a fire and she'll _spin_, her keys clinking against her thigh, to search for the source, because _maybe__–_

It never is, though, and the empty hole in her chest grows wider.

* * *

He takes a trip to Hargeon, one day, because Happy craves _Hargeon_ fish and he decides they can do with some familiar setting, after all the foreign areas they've been travelling to over the past eight months.

He gazes into the ocean's horizon as the exceed fishes beside him, nostalgia washing over as he recalls a time of ships and water spirits and a head of blonde hair, of a soft hand in his as he returns to Fairy Tail with its newest, precious member.

And he misses her more, all of a sudden, loud shrieks and angry huffs and all, misses her Lucy Kicks and the proud look on her face when she shows off her guild mark.

The absence of her voice stands out more than ever, and he thinks Happy might have realised that too, because the exceed is, for once, silent.

* * *

She takes a trip to Hargeon, one day, because Levy says she needs some fresh air and time to herself after throwing herself into work for the past month. Her blue-haired friend shoves a train ticket into her hands and pushes her in the direction of the train station.

She decides to spend the day there, wandering aimlessly around the port while revisiting places from long ago. She passes what used to be a wreckage of burnt wood and fire eight or nine years ago, nostalgia washing over as she recalls a time of love spells and fire dragon slayer spells and and a head of pink hair, of a warm hand in hers as she enters Fairy Tail as its newest, ecstatic member.

And she misses him more, all of a sudden, boisterous laughter and cocky smirks and all, misses waking up to find him in her bed and the queasy look on his face when he gets motion sickness.

The absence of his warmth stands out more than ever, she thinks maybe the skies are mocking her too, when clouds leave and the sun envelopes her in a heat that isn't his.

* * *

He's just saved a village from a boar rampage, and the villagers hail him a hero, placing flower chains over his neck and cheering his name. The village chief asks what he wants in repayment, and the two words that he catches before he can really say them are _Fairy Tail_. Instead, he gives the village chief a wide grin and requests to use his communication lacrima.

When the crystal ball lacrima clears and he's able to see what's inside, he nearly tears up at the sight. Everyone he knows is in view, from Gray and Juvia sharing a sundae at the bar to Erza polishing her armour in the corner, to Gajeel watching Levy read at a table, to Wendy, Pantherlily and Charle having a conversation at another. There's a particular celestial mage missing, though, and he just can't seem to spot her no matter how hard he squints and how many times he looks over the image.

_Natsu?_ Mira is the first to notice his appearance in the lacrima ball. Before he knows it, everyone's crowding around the crystal, pushing and pulling to try and get a clear view. He lets out a laugh at the familiar atmosphere. It's almost as if he's back home again.

They bombard him with questions. _Is he okay? Is he eating enough? How's his training going? Has he run out of underwear yet? _He blinks at the last one, searching the people in view for the person who said it and only to find Gray. He can't wait to pound that Ice Freak into the ground when he comes back from his training.

The guild doors open and someone steps in, calling out, _What's all the commotion about?_

Her voice is achingly familiar, tugging on several of his heartstrings and making his blood pound loudly in his ears. He's almost bouncing in anticipation to see her, gaze into her eyes and talk to her, see her smile and hear her laugh and-

He's only able to catch a glimpse of golden hair before the screen blanks.

* * *

She enters the guild to find a crowd of people gathered around a table. Her lip quirks. Typical Fairy Tail.

_What's all the commotion about?_ She calls, heading over to the crowd.

She's only taken a few steps closer when there are shouts of _Natsu! What's happened, damn it?! Where did he go?_ Her heart trips and she almost does so as well as she scrambles to get there, pushing past the whole group of people to get to the center of them all.

_Natsu was here?_ She asks, her voice frantic as she peers desperately into the communication lacrima. _Where is he now?_

An almost guilty silence hangs over the guildhall and no one answers her questions.

Levy clears her throat. _Um... I think the connection was too weak and it was cut off._

Her heart drops into the pits of her stomach, her shoulders slumping as she drops onto the bench. She'd just missed him. By the fraction of a second.

_Is he okay?_ She says, finally, quietly.

Her guildmates nod their heads.

A short-lived sense of relief overwhelms her before the longing comes back to hit her at full force. If only she'd woken up earlier, gotten to the guild earlier, been faster when she'd been walking, then _maybe__–_

She hadn't even been able to catch a glimpse of rose pink hair before the screen blanked.

* * *

He wanders into a field of flowers one day.

He recognises them from the shop. _Carnations_, he remembers.

The pretty blossoms sway in the wind, hundreds of pink and yellow and red bending from side to side in synchronised movements.

He decides to take a rest there, laying his head in the soft grass before closing his eyes to take a short nap.

His last thought is that the pink and the yellow ones look good together. Really, really good. They remind him of something, but the something slips away as he does, into dreamland.

* * *

She passes by the flower shop again, and this time, she doesn't hesitate as she walks in, heading straight for the flowers that had her leaving the previous time she'd been in there.

She pauses, though, at the basket of yellow carnations. The little plaque on the woven basket now states the meaning of the flowers, too, and it really hits her as she reads the words _rejection and disappointment_.

She leaves the flower shop with two carnations, one yellow and one pink.

When she gets home, she places both in a vase and stares at them, noting how she really likes the colour combination. She fingers the pink carnation's petals as her mind drifts, into a world where fire dragon slayers and celestial mages stay by each other's sides. (Into a world where he doesn't leave.)

* * *

It's been eleven months since he left, and somehow he finds himself, for the millionth time, with his gaze on the night sky and his eyes searching for the constellations she'd told him about.

There are just too many stars, and too many possible patterns for him to be able to figure out which ones are which. He wishes she was here with him.

A shooting star streaks across the dark, inky sky and he immediately squeezes his eyes shut, thinking of something to wish for. The image of her pops into his mind and he latches onto it, fervently wishing for her to... he doesn't know. Pop out from the sky? It probably doesn't work like that, and he can almost imagine her laughing and calling him an idiot.

The memory of her is so close yet so far away, only a distant echo of who she really is. But it's all he has now, so he'll take what he can get.

When he opens his eyes and goes back to stargazing, he swears the rustling of the tree leaves whisper _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy_ and he falls asleep to the lullaby of her name, wondering if, across the country, she'd seen the same shooting star he'd seen.

* * *

It's been eleven months since he left, and somehow she finds herself, for the millionth time, with her gaze on the night sky and her eyes searching for the company of her spirits' constellations.

None of them are out tonight, though, and she finds herself a little lonelier. She wishes he was here with her.

A shooting star slashes an arc of silver across the night and she immediately closes her eyes, knowing exactly what to wish for. It's been him for the past eleven months and it always will be, until he comes home to her. She can almost picture him, head thrown back and hands clutching at his stomach as he guffaws at a joke he just made.

The memory of him is so close yet so far away, only a distant echo of who he really is. But it's all she has now, so she'll take what she can get.

When she decides to stop stargazing and go back to bed, she snuggles into her covers and pretend that it's his body heat and not her blanket warming her up, wondering if, somewhere out there, he'd seen the same shooting star she'd seen.

* * *

The snow hits hard this winter, and he takes it as a last chance to wrap up his one-year-long training by melting forests worth of snow. It's cold and everything, but with his fire powers he doesn't mind much. Happy does, though, and the exceed doesn't come out much anymore.

But, on the bright side, the year is ending. The year of having no one to tease and _Natsu without Lucy_ is _ending_. Soon they'll be going home, and they can continue to raid her fridge, and crawl into her bed at night, and he can hop in through her window every day again. They'll be able to go on missions _together_, as a full team, and he'll be able to show her how much _stronger_ he got, and he knows she got stronger too, and that just makes him all the more stirred.

He's fired up with excitement when he returns to the hotel room he'd rented for him and Happy, stoked by all the things that they can _do_ when they get home. And his anticipation just keeps growing as the days pass, each hour, each _minute_ another step closer to the anniversary of the Battle of Tartaros. Another step closer to them going home.

* * *

The snow hits hard this winter, and it's everything she can do to keep her apartment from freezing up. She vaguely wonders how Gray can stand this kind of cold all the time, with his ice powers and everything.

But, on the bright side, the year is ending. The year of empty apartments and _Lucy without Natsu_ is _ending_. Soon they'll be back, her fridge will no longer be always full, her bed no longer occupied by just her, and she can leave her windows open knowing that Natsu'll come through in the middle of the night. She'll be able to go on missions with a team that is _hers_, with company she's used to, and maybe she'll stop getting pitying gazes in the guildhall when they get back.

She's almost giddy with happiness when she falls onto her bed, out of breath with knowledge of the _possibilities_ of the future. And her hope just keeps growing as the days pass, each hour, each _minute_ another step closer to the anniversary of the Battle of Tartaros. Another step closer to them coming home.

* * *

When he jumps onto her window ledge with Happy perched on his shoulder at eleven thirty in the night, the day after the one year anniversary, he isn't expecting her to be up and reading calmly on her bed.

She cocks her head at him at takes a long look, but he can't really complain because he's doing the same. Her hair still shines a bright golden, her chocolate eyes still withhold galaxies and the warm smile on her face is nothing but nostalgia. Her hair's just an inch or two longer but she's still the same old Lucy, complete with the key pouch resting against her hip. The leather pouch glows when he looks at it, and he smiles, knowing it's her spirits' ways of saying hello.

"I _knew_ you'd come," her book clatters to the ground as she throws herself at him, her arms encircling his waist.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," he buries his face in her hair and inhales, relishing in the smell of her — strawberries and cream. It's been _so long_. "The trip home took longer than expected."

Her hands tighten around his waist and she hugs herself closer to him, and her voice trembles when she speaks. "It's," she takes in a breath, "It's okay."

"I missed you, weirdo," he can't resist, pressing a (_friendly_) kiss to her temple before smiling fondly down at her, affection overriding all of his other senses.

She shakes her head and he feels his heart drops a little at the crystals gathering along her lashes. "I missed you more, you idiot." Crashing her head into his chest, she lets out a sob. "Don't _ever_ leave like that again."

"I won't," he promises, holding her tightly as her body shakes. With her in his arms like this, he doesn't think he'll ever be able to leave her side. Happy leaves his shoulder to rest on top of her head.

When her sobs subside and he's just holding her, he finally gathers the courage to ask. "Are you..." His throat feels thick. "mad?"

She sighs and his stomach drops a whole inch. "I just wish..." She starts, clutching the ends of his shirt, "you'd done it a little differently, you know?" She peers up at him with her doe brown orbs and his heart clenches. "You could have just told me. I wouldn't have minded it as much if you'd just _told_ me."

"I'm sorry," he says, genuinely. "I should have told you. I'm so sorry."

"Just..." She pushes herself up on her tiptoes and leans her forehead against his. "Please don't leave me again."

"Yeah," his fingers curl downwards and he hooks his finger with hers before pressing their thumbs together. "I won't. Pinkie promise."

She smiles up at him, her pretty, golden smile, and he can't help but grin back, because he knows that now they're back by each other's sides, the world can come crashing down but _nothing_ will tear Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia apart ever again.

They're always going to be together now. He'll make sure of it.

* * *

i'm sorry it took me so long to update, i got caught up with... a lot of things. so here, have this 5k words long fic, 1k for each month i've been gone. i finally found time and motivation to write this after reading the latest Hero's chapter by mashima; the nalu panels got me _screaming_. but yes, as you can tell, i'm super hung up with this one year gap thing, and i'm still really upset with natsu on this because _he didn't apologise_. look, even gray apologised to juvia okay, natsu what on earth are you doing.

i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a favourite if you liked it, and a review would make my world :)) to the 24 of you who followed and favourited the story, sorry to have kept you waiting and thank you so much :))

oh, and one last thing.

stan jeremy zucker, you cowards. (please go listen to his latest album, _love is not dying_. i wrote this to _julia_ and _we're f*cked, it's fine_, but i especially love _hell or flying_, those two mentioned and _oh, mexico_)

love,

vrea


End file.
